megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Flynn
|englishva = }} Flynn is the protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei IV. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Protagonist **Shin Megami Tensei IV -Prayers-: Minor Character **Shin Megami Tensei IV DEMONIC GENE: Minor Character *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Major Character, Human Race * : Playable Unit Design Flynn has long dark hair in a ponytail, sharp green eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wields a COMP, in the form of a gray gauntlet, a katana and wears his samurai uniform, which consists of a dark navy blue jacket with white stripes, a light top, a brown belt, white pants with shin guards and white boots. He also has a white scarf. While his field model changes according to the equipment he is wearing, he appears in his samurai uniform during animated cutscenes. Personality Through the tradition of ''Shin Megami Tensei series, Flynn is a silent protagonist, where his personality is based upon players' actions and decisions. It is noted by other NPCs that he is very quiet and doesn't say much. Depending on Flynn's current alignment, the White will refer to him as one who chose preservation (Law), upheaval (Chaos) or neutrality (Neutral). This also ties on to the Cynical Man's opinion of him. If Flynn is Lawful, he will view Flynn as polite; if Chaotic, he will say that Flynn is hot-blooded. However, if Flynn is neutral, the man calls him a 'hard man to get a handle on,' and notes that he once said the same thing to someone else, referring to Flynn's former self. Flynn also seems to be able to deal with many tough situations calmly according to his dialogue choices, and he also seems very flexible when he is scouting for demons, being able to be highly aloof or very mature. In Apocalypse, Flynn is portrayed as very kind and strong-willed, taking it upon himself to defeat Lucifer and Merkabah for the sake of the people of Tokyo. This earns him the admiration and respect of the majority of people in Tokyo, who side with him. Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' A young man living in the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado. At the beginning, he has a dream of beings speaking, but whom he cannot see. He then has a dream of a burning city and meets an apparition calling itself Walter after it takes shape, who requests that he join him to make a world where anything can be changed if they have the will. Then he appears in a desert wasteland, where he meets another specter, calling itself Jonathan, that takes shape who wants him to join him so that the peace and order today will last forever. Then he meets a young girl whose words are barely understood until she asks him to revive her. He wakes up from the dream to be greeted by his childhood friend Issachar at Lake Mikado outside Mikado Castle. A Casualry from Kiccigiorgi, both him and Issachar traveled from their hometown to the capital in order to participate in the Gauntlet Rite. He is chosen by the gauntlet to be a Samurai. He is greeted by Walter after joining the Samurai, and meets the other prentices and Hope alongside him. In Naraku, he meets Burroughs and wins the exercises given to them by Hope. He also wins the Challenge Quests that K gives them and the challenge given by Navarre about who would complete them first. After succeeding, he is greeted by a Samurai who asks him to go rescue Navarre, but to keep it quiet so Navarre's dignity can remain intact. It was a trap, however, and he is attacked by the hooded man twice, being aided by Isabeau and Jonathan in the second battle against him. Joined by those two and Walter, he goes on to save Navarre, only to see the ghost girl from his dreams in Alraune's Domain. He then meets Stephen, who tells him that she is interested in him. On their day off the next day, he comes across Issachar at Lake Mikado, who leaves after seeing him. In Kiccigiorgi Forest, he learns that his parents helped two villagers escape with their child, but their fate after that is unknown. He later meets Issachar deeper into the forest, and fights him after he is possessed by a demon. His friend's final words is to ask him to become a magnificent samurai and change the corrupt world. He is incapacitated by the Lilim Horde summoned by the Black Samurai, and sees Stephen once again, who lets him know the girl wants to see him once again. Meeting with the young girl again, she asks him to revive her for the sake of everyone. He is the last of the group to awaken. After returning to the capital, he has another dream of meeting Walter in a burning city, where he tells him to hurry to the underground. In the desert wasteland, however, Jonathan tells him not to go to the underground. He acquires his first gun on the floor beneath the Hall of the Minotaur. After learning how Red Pills are made, he is influenced by Yaso Magatsuhi's gas, but is the last one to be affected and the last to wake up. Jonathan mentions he took off his pants and did something with his nose, but Isabeau cuts off the rest. After leaving the Hills Building, Hugo tells them to go to Shene Duque, which according to Jonathan is known as a holy land. When they arrive, they encounter Gabby, who leads them inside the cocoon shaped object nearby. Once inside, they are greeted by three heavenly figures. Gabby's form changes completely, and the group introduce themselves as the four heralds Gabriel, Michael, Uriel and Raphael. They are the new leaders of the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado; however, when Isabeau suggests they tell them about Fujiwara and Skins, Gabriel tells them that they will kill any resident of Tokyo who will try to enter the kingdom via Naraku. Gabriel reinforms them of their mission to kill the Black Samurai, or rather Lilith. However, after exiting the cocoon, Walter says that he wants to bring about the world Lilith spoke of, a world where the strong can shape the world as they see fit. Jonathan is angered by this, asking if he is siding with Lilith and abandoning his duties. Walter says nothing, but tells them that he will be waiting at the barracks for anyone who wishes to come. After he leaves, Isabeau who is completely at a loss of what to do, takes her leave. Jonathan reaffirms Flynn of what their duty is, and tells him that he will be waiting at the entrance to Naraku for him. If Flynn sides with Walter, they will make their way to Tsukiji Hongwanji, where they are greeted by a member of the Ring of Gaea. He tells them that Lilith has been expecting them, and tells them to take the main entrance. After entering, another member escorts them to Lilith, who greets them saying that they are indeed the humans she thought them to be. Walter tells her that they have decided to stake everything on the world that they desired. Lilith tells them to go to the Yamato Perpetual Reactor, which is the same generator in the hands of Tayama. According to Lilith, it's the door that opens the way to the Expanse, the home to demons. When Flynn and Walter arrive at the subway road leading to Camp Ichigaya, where the Yamato Reactor is located, Walter is surprised to see Koga Saburo alive. After he is defeated, Flynn and Walter encounter two other National Defense Divinities, Omoikane and Michizane. Once the other two are dealt with, they head into the dome-shaped room leading to the Yamato Reactor, where Tayama greets them. After some conversation, Tayama summons Yamato Takeru, who expresses some dismay when Flynn calls him Tayama's slave. Once he is defeated, Tayama, albeit being threatened by Walter, gives the remote that activates the Yamato Reactor over to Walter, who gives it to Flynn. Once Flynn presses the remote, Tayama is seen being drowned into the reactor, and his fate is later unknown, but is presumed dead. Flynn and Walter are sucked in as well, only to later awaken in the Counter-Demon Force's base alongside Jonathan in Blasted Tokyo. If Flynn sides with Jonathan, they will make their way to Tsukiji Hogwanji, where they find a man from the Ashura-kai badly wounded at the entrance. He tells them to take the path beneath the bench, but leaves his sentence unfinished as he collapses. When they enter Lilith's room, they find that it is turned into a Domain, and encounter a man from the Ring of Gaea who becomes a demon. After its defeat, Jonathan wonders where Lilith is, and the two continue their way into the Domain until later encountering Lilith, who appears hostile between the two of them. Jonathan announces that they have come to kill her, and the battle begins shortly afterwards. She tries to make Flynn see that he does indeed bear the characteristics of one who follows the path of Chaos. However, she is defeated and eventually begins to crumble away, but not before informing the two that someone close to them is opening the gate to the Expanse. Disturbed by this, Jonathan and Flynn make their way to Camp Ichigaya, where they find a defeated Yamato-Takeru and a dead Tayama. Walter greets the two, with Jonathan in complete bewilderment. Walter states that he wants to bring about a world where humans can have true freedom, a world where people such as Issachar wouldn't have to suffer, and asks Flynn if he understands. Regardless of decision, Walter activates the Yamato Perpetual Reactor, and the three are sucked in; only to later awaken in the Counter-Demon Force's base together in Blasted Tokyo. When they awaken, each has a different account of what happened. Walter states that they activated the Reactor together after meeting Lilith, while Jonathan states that they killed Lilith and went to the Reactor to see Walter activating it. Out of frustration, Walter leaves the base while Jonathan ponders about the white beings they encountered. When they leave, they see that Tokyo has been reduced to nothing but a desert, and the bedrock ceiling gone. They would run into a man named Akira who claims to have had a dream from the "White Ones" of them coming. After helping him in destroying Pluto, Akira decides to name the new land the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado in honor of the Samurai; much to their suprise. Afterwards, they would find themselves in Tokyo again; but this time it complete flames. There, they meet another with the name Akira; but is more demon then human. He also claims to have recieved a vision from the White of the samurai coming. They agree to help him becoming king of the other Tokyo by defeating its ruler King Kenji. Afterwards, Flynn would find himself separated from both Jonathan and Walter and confronted by the White once more. It is there that the White tell of how preserving the world means nothing as God will destroy it if it does not mean his will while choosing not to preserve will lead to self-destruction. They give Flynn the choice to turn everything to nothing or allow it continue. When Flynn refuses, they furiously curse his messianic tendencies and his choice of leaving the world intact; declaring that he both preserves the status quo as well as destroys it. They then abandon him within the Monochrome Forest after he makes his choice, wishing for him to die alone there. Afterwards, Flynn is met by Stephen who praises him for choosing his own path instead of one expected of him. Burroughs concludes to Stephen that Flynn's choices follow the exact same pattern as the past to confirm to Stephen that Flynn is the one he's looking for. Stephen explains the existence of the Expanse and the connection The White hold to it before requesting that Flynn defeat the White, who still have sway over the expanse despite being rejected. Once the deed is done and the White are all extinguished, Stephen reveals to Flynn his identity from the past as well as that he tasked Burroughs with finding Flynn's current self. He further explains that the girl he met before is, in fact, the goddess of Tokyo; and that by lifting the ceiling over Tokyo with the help of the God Masakado, that she will be restored to her original form. He once more praises Flynn for choosing an unbiased world of balance and that he must continue the work of his past self by saving the world he sacrificed himself to save, voicing his faith in Flynn that Masakado will recognize him. Wishing him luck, Stephen entrusts Flynn's well-being to Burroughs and the future of the new world to Flynn as well as reminding Flynn that someone dear to him awaits his return before sending him home. Flynn wakes up to find himself back at the Counter-Demon Force base where a relived Isabeu reunites with him. She expresses confusion over Flynn's experience while also lamenting the disappearance of both Jonathan and Walter, noting that she found no trace to their current whereabouts or status. She further explains that Tokyo is in further disarray due to the outpour of demons from the Expanse gateway as well as the army of angels set up in Naraku who intend to obliterate the demon horde at the expense of Tokyo. With an all-out war between Heaven and Hell imminent, Isabeau fears for the future of both Tokyo and the Easter Kingdom of Mikado; especially with the Monastery out of action along with the deaths of both Yuriko and Tayama. With no one else to turn to, Isabeau and Flynn join forces once more. Arriving at Cafe Florida, Flynn and Isabeau surprise both Fujiwara and Skins who are confused as to why the two are still in Tokyo while also saying they know of the equal trouble Mikado is going through on the surface, especially with word that the demon lord Lucifer has arrived with things for humanity looking bleak. When Burroughs suggests humanity turns to the guardian deity of Tokyo, Skins is stunned and demands from Flynn if he knows of that himself which the Samurai confirms before being asked to say the deity's name which Flynn also answers as Masakado; amazing both Skins and Fujiwara. Skins then hastily has Flynn hold the katana he carries and watches with awe as he unsheathes it with ease. Both are excited and relieved that their savior has arrived at long last before going into a story which further explains Flynn's past connections to Tokyo as well as how the sword was created by Masakado himself and serves as a medium for calling out to him; expressing that even a human could defeat both the angels and demons with Masakado's power on their side. Knowing that Flynn will save them once more, Fujiwara and Skins entrust both the katana and the leadership of the Hunters to him. Following directions from the two former lead Hunters, Flynn and Isabeau make their way to Ginza where Masakado lies. Once there, Flynn uses his new katana to summon the God in front of the stone structure there where the awakened Masakado greets Flynn by name; noting that he has been reincarnated. Voicing that much of his power has left him to become the firmament, Masakado requests Flynn to unite the souls of Tokyo as a "singular great soul" with the aid of a chalice he lends; the end result is the Great Spirit of Hope which Masakado absorbs to regain his power. While Burroughs and Isabeau are excited that the God will re-fuse with his form and bring the two sides together as one (the solution they were seeking), their joy is short-lived as Masakado finds that the power of the angels and demons prevents him from returning to his body; expressing that the two feelings that connect to hope now block him, taking the form of the Great Spirit of Goodwill (which blindly moves to preserve) and the Great Spirit of Spite (which runs amok solely for upheaval). Flynn and Isabeau are told that the first Great Spirit has become God's Chariot which leads the angels while the second Great Spirit transformed into the Demon Lord in their own separate efforts to take the people's hope for themselves. Deducing no other way, Masakado states that both need to be slain so he may become whole again via the Great Spirits of Goodwill and Spite together with Hope. Their goal set, the three set out for the coming struggle with Isabeau making plans to evacuate the people of Mikado to Tokyo for when the dome is removed. Arriving back in Mikado, Flynn and Isabeau make their way through Purgatorium, fighting their way past numerous angels who behave in a machine-like fashion. Upon passing through the Gates of Paradisio, the two find themselves in a dark room. Jonathan's voice suddenly speaks to them, chastising them for rejecting God's affection and further insults them by calling them "humans born of common stock." When Isabeau calls him out, he declares he is no longer the "son-of-man" they knew as "Jonathan," and reveals himself as Merkabah who declares that they must die for the sake of a "new millennium of order," and attacks. Upon its first defeat, the Seraph takes on a darker form which is much more powerful in a desperate attempt to defeat them. With the defeat of God's chariot in its final form, the dying angel leader expresses disbelief of its defeat while keeping its view that humans are not strong enough to live without the Lord, and those who yearn for their "salvation" will arise again before declaring that they will meet again when that happens. Afterward, Isabeau paid her respects to Jonathan. Finding themselves back at Mikado castle, Flynn and Isabeau find the Great Spirit of Hope which Flynn takes. Isabeau then takes this opportunity to begin the migration of Mikado's people to Tokyo, noting that it will be proceed without any problems with the Luxurors now null & void and the angels having retreated with their leaders fallen. Agreeing to meet up again in Cafe Florida in Shinjuku, Flynn separates from Isabeau to confront the demons and their leader with the power of Masakado at his side this time. Back in Tokyo, Flynn makes his way to Camp Ichigaya where he finds Lucifer's Palace blocks access to the Yamato Perpetual Reactor. Making his way through the numerous corridors and facing down numerous battle-hungry demons along the way, he eventually reaches Morning Star Hall where he encounters Walter who expresses that he knows what his fellow Samurai is there for. Flynn's former comrade pleads him not to kill the Demon Lord, as Lucifer is the desire of all humans and truly believes there is no way for him to survive. Though he wishes not to see Flynn perish as a fellow Casualry, he realizes his former comrade is determined to see it through, and wished he could avoid having to use his power on him. Walter then transforms into the visage of the Lucifer, who asks of the light of hope he embodies will still shine even before him. Upon his first defeat, Lucifer transforms an even more sinister and powerful second form in an all-out final offensive. With the defeat of the Demon Lord in his final form, the dying demon leader expresses disbelief over how a single human can have such power to bring down his goal while declaring humans are not strong enough without giving into the temptations of demons, and that they would see each other again when that moment presents itself. Finding himself back at the Yamato Perpetual Reactor, Flynn and Burroughs then find the Great Spirit of Spite which Flynn acquires before being contacted by Isabeau who informs him that things are proceeding without issue on her side with the Samurai safely leading the entirety of Mikado's people to Tokyo where they arrive in Shinjuku without any problems. Agreeing to meet up with everyone there, Flynn breaks contact and makes his way back to Cafe Florida as originally promised. Flynn eventually arrives at Cafe Florida with Burroughs where Isabeau is waiting along with Hope, K, Hugo, Fujiwara, and Skins. Everyone there congratulates Flynn on his success as well as both joy and nostalgia at being in Tokyo which Burroughs notes feels different now. Isabeau happy welcomes Flynn back while also expressing joy over how Tokyo will be their new home with the people of both sides joining together as one before deciding they should keep their promise to Masakado. Returning to Ginza, Flynn and Isabeau are praised by Masakado for setting the future in favor of humanity while also reminding them that mankind has a tendency of repeating its mistakes and that they must remain vigilant in case the time to fight against the angels and demons ever arises again. Flynn then presents the Spirits of Goodwill and Spite to Masakado who then devours both which fully restores him. With his power now fully restored, Masakado removes the ceiling over Tokyo and assimilates it into his being while Flynn and Isabeau watch side-by-side as the sun shines upon Tokyo once more thus opening it to the rest of the world and securing the future for mankind, bringing the people of both sides together as one in a single united Tokyo as it was before. Flynn then has a vision where he meets the girl once more who is overjoyed at the peoples' return and Tokyo's return to its former glory before she transforms into an adult form. Declaring her revival and sincerest gratitude towards Flynn for restoring hope to everyone, the Goddess shows the world regaining its former splendor. Flynn is the reincarnation of the youngest member of the Counter-Demon Force that defeated Masakado and fused with him to become the ceiling that prevented God's Wrath from destroying Tokyo which would become the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado where half of Tokyo's people vanished to, in other words, taking the neutral path. Blasted Tokyo is an alternate world where his past self sided with the angels alongside his partner Kiyoharu and aided them in their goals, eventually dying thanks to Pluto's poison for being unclean. Infernal Tokyo is a world where he sided with demons and his partner Kenji, where he died protecting Kenji from demons that they sought to remove from Tokyo. The White refer to Flynn at multiple points in the Neutral route as the "Fifth Son," implying that there have been four other reincarnations. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Flynn, at the beginning of the story, is very well-known among the people of Tokyo, referred as a ray of light to them, and seeking to liberate them from the threat of angels and demons. He works with Isabeau in his goal to defeat Lucifer and Merkabah, though he is unaware that he is the primary target of Krishna and his faction, the Divine Powers, who want him on their side. After Nanashi and Asahi unknowingly remove the seal binding him, Krishna tries to coerce him into becoming his "Kalki," though Flynn initially refuses. He reluctantly surrenders, however, when Maitreya threatens to kill Asahi. Afterwards, he is taken by the Divine Powers. After the defeat of Maitreya, the party is tasked with saving Flynn, who they find to be battling Odin. In reality, however, this is Shesha, who has been reborn for the second time. Unlike previous times, he has learned how to assume a human form, and takes on Flynn's appearance, in order to gain the support of the people of Tokyo, and when their feelings for Flynn are at their peak, he will take their souls, and become the Cosmic Egg. The real Flynn is then found at the heart of the Cosmic Egg, still crucified. At a crucial point in the game, Flynn is fused with Krishna, thus transforming into Vishnu-Flynn. Flynn's fate is dependent on the route Nanashi chooses. If he is aligned with Anarchy, Flynn perishes, though he is later revived to become Nanashi's own Godslayer, though he has become completely subservant, declaring any who oppose Nanashi as his enemy, and will do anything to protect him. If Nanashi is aligned with Peace, then Flynn survives the battle, and aids Nanashi in his journey. At some point in time, both Flynn and Nanashi learn that they were created by the Axiom to defeat YHVH, who had grown overly arrogant and became tyrannical. The two were the reincarnations of members of the Counter Demon Force, with Flynn being the reincarnation of the man who saved Tokyo by fusing with Masakado, and Nanashi as the reincarnation of Akira, who would later become known as King Aquila to the people of the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado. In YHVH's universe, Flynn wields Masakado's Katana, which allows use of the skill Messiah Blast. During the final battle, Flynn will split off into his own party with either Satan (if on the Anarchy route), or Walter, Jonathan (who are granted enough life to fight from Satan, who splits into them) and Isabeau. During the final battle, Flynn is capable of using the skill Godslayer's Sword, which does weak Almighty damage. Flynn is also a Guest character in this universe, and will attack any demons near Nanashi. He can also give Nanashi items from the demons he has defeated. In the DLC quest "Messiahs in the Diamond Realm," an alternate version of Flynn was killed during his attempt to restore the great spirit of hope, having been swallowed up by the "great Abaddon" - in other words, Merkabah unleashing the Yamato Perpetual Reactor to destroy Tokyo. In order for him to regain his lost strength, Stephen brought him into the Diamond Realm, an "echo" of the Expanse, alongside the Hero, Aleph and the Demi-fiend, all of whom were removed from the cycle of reincarnation in their respective worlds due to YHVH deeming them threats. ''Brave Frontier'' Flynn is a light element unit obtained on the third path of the SMTIV Final grand quest. Gallery Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Final Battle = Flynn also has a cache of items that he and his teammates, with the exception of Satan, can use. He possesses 5 Beads, 3 Bead Chains, 5 Chakra Pots, 5 Revival Beads, 5 Me Patra Stones, 5 Amrita Sodas, and 1 Amrita Shower. |-| Messiahs in the Diamond Realm = Trivia *Even though both the official Japanese and English websites still name him as "hero" and "protagonist" respectively, his default name was revealed to be "Flynn" (フリン, Furin) in the second Japanese trailer. The name is probably a reference to the hero from Shin Megami Tensei, who was nicknamed 'Fu'tsuo (translated as ordinary guy) in the Kaneko Works. The reference is strongly supported by the same naming pattern of Jonathan and Walter. **There is some controversy regarding his default name because "Furin" can be translated as "adultery" (不倫) in Japanese and there is no homonym for this particular phrase, therefore the kanji for adultery is always suggested to the user when using the Japanese computer input to type Furin/Hurin. *Shesha impersonating Flynn in Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse can be foretold during the Armageddon standoff before fighting Merkabah and Lucifer; in that part of the story line, he will make a malicious smirk and quickly return back to a straight face before the party faces them. *In the DLC quest, Clipped Wings, it is revealed that Flynn had aided Mastema in defeating the four archangels, then sealing three out of the four away at Kagome Tower, however when Flynn and the others are confronted by the four, they bare no hostility to him at all. However, a reason for staying their hand may be due to them admitting that Flynn is God's Chosen in Clipped Wings hence why they instead choose to use Flynn instead of striking him down despite how dangerous he potentially still is to them. *In a few DLC challenge quests, Flynn can obtain armor that will either grant him the appearance of Koga Saburo, Lucifer and Asmodeus, while another, a headgear armor, will turn Flynn's hair blond while changing his eye color, one colored red and the other blue, giving him a reminiscent appearance to Louis Cyphre. *Similar to Tatsuya Suou in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment, due to the main character's role being shifted in the game's successor, Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse, Flynn has a speaking role like any other supporting characters, with Nanashi filling the silent protagonist role. Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV -Prayers- Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Characters Category:Brave Frontier Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral-Aligned Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Allies